Where Will You Go
by phoenix in wonderland
Summary: It's a Haruhix Eclair fic! These are so rare! This was kinda a random thing. Yeah...Rated for safety reasons....


I finally finished this one!!! I hope it submits easier than the other one did. That was such a pain in the butt....ugh...

So it's Where Will You Go by Evanescence. Awesome song. Awesome anime. Ouran High School Host Club...Heck-to-the-yeah....

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

* * *

Haruhi looked up as she heard a knock on the music room door. She had stayed late so that she could work on a project that was due the next day and she wasn't expecting anyone else to be there. She stood and opened the door, expecting it to be one of the twins or Tamaki or someone other than the person who stood in front of her. "Éclair? What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked as the taller girl pushed her out of the way. She didn't say anything but sat down on the couch. Haruhi sighed and shrugged and continued working on her project, looking up at Éclair every now and then, who was looking at her through her opera glasses.

_[You're too important for anyone. You play the role of all you long to be. But I, I know who you really are. You're the one who cries when you're alone.]_

Haruhi finished her project and sat back, smiling. She stood and put her project away and picked up her stuff, ignoring Éclair who had been sitting there the whole time, silently watching her. She started to walk out the door when she felt someone grab her arm. "What is it Éclair?" Haruhi asked, her voice slightly cold. Éclair just stared at her for a moment. "Why are you such a lonely person?" Éclair asked, lowering her opera glasses. Haruhi pulled her arm away from the other girl's grip and growled softly. "I'm not the lonely one. You are. You surround yourself with people and things because you can get them with your money. I don't have any of that stuff, and I'm completely happy. You're the miserable one." Haruhi said before turning heel and walking off.

_[But where will you go? With no one left to save you from yourself? You can't escape. You can't escape.]_

Haruhi sat in the courtyard under a tree, studying when a shadow fell on her. She looked up to find Éclair standing there, looking down at her from her opera glasses. "Can I help you Éclair?" She asked, sighing slightly. Éclair said nothing as she tossed an envelop at Haruhi and walked away, not a word spoken. Haruhi opened the letter and read it. 'Haruhi. Stay away from Tamaki. He is mine. It's not my fault that you're just some commoner.' Haruhi sighed and crumpled the letter and shoved it in her bag and stood, noticing Éclair standing a few feet away in the shade of the trees. Haruhi pulled the note out of her bag and walked to Éclair and handed it back to her, her cold eyes meeting the other girl's for a moment before she walked away.

_[You think that I can't see right through your eyes. Scared to death to face realty. No one seems to hear your hidden cries. You're left to face yourself alone…]_

Éclair clutched her chest for a moment before looking up and watching Haruhi walk away, not looking back. She straightened up and brought her opera glasses up to her eyes and watched the other girl walk away for a moment before walking away quickly herself.

_[But where will you go (where will you)? With no one left to save you from yourself. You can't escape the truth]_

Haruhi sat alone, finishing a paper in the empty music room. She quickly flipped through her notes, scanning the page before turning back to her paper and writing some more. The door opened with a creak and Haruhi glanced up before turning back to her paper. "Tamaki isn't here. He went home hours ago." Haruhi said her voice void of all emotion. She heard the door close and sighed. She flipped through some more notes, trying to find something when she felt someone sit next to her. She didn't bother looking up. "What do you want this time Éclair? I'm trying to finish a paper." She said. Éclair was silent for a long time. Haruhi thanked the chance to work on her paper some more and continued searching through her notes. "Why don't you hate me?" She asked after a long moment of silence. Haruhi was still for a moment before she sighed and sat her notes down and picked up her notebook. "There is no point." She said.

_[I realize you're afraid (I realize). But you can't abandon everyone. You can't escape. You don't want to escape]_

Éclair blinked before raising her opera glasses to her eyes. "Why is that?" She asked. Haruhi looked up at Éclair. "Why does it matter?" She asked. Éclair looked at her through her glasses. "Because. You seem to be the only one who doesn't hate me. I took Tamaki from you. Isn't that enough to make you hate me?" She said. "I don't hate you." Haruhi said simply. Éclair was still before Haruhi found herself being roughly shoved onto the couch on her back, Éclair pinning her down. "Why?! Why don't you hate me?" Éclair said, her voice no longer calm, but scratchy and angry.

_[I am so sick of speaking words that no one understands. Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone. I can hear you in a whisper but you can't even hear me screaming]_

Haruhi looked into Éclair's eyes. "I don't hate you. I pity you. You look for hatred in others because you are looking for something that you lack. I am not going to give it to you. Yes it hurt to see Tamaki leave, but he chose it. He's a big boy and can make his own decisions. I don't hate you for what you did or your comments about me being a commoner." Haruhi said, her voice calm.

_[But where will you go (where will you go)? With no one left to save you from yourself. You can't escape the truth. I realize you're afraid (I realize. But you can't reject the whole world. You can't escape. You won't escape. You can't escape. You don't want to escape.]_

Éclair looked down at Haruhi before pressing her lips to Haruhi's hard. Haruhi didn't move. She just stayed still. Éclair pulled away, tears falling from her eyes. Haruhi pushed Éclair off of her and collected her things. "Why…" Éclair asked softly, hugging herself. "Because this isn't what you want." Haruhi said softly, putting her things in her bag.

_[Yeah, yeah, yeah….Yeah, yeah, yeah…]_

Éclair felt a tear run down her cheek as she closed her eyes. She felt a hand on her cheek and someone brush the tear away. She opened her eyes to find herself staring into chocolate brown eyes. "I'd like to be your friend. Here is my number." Haruhi said softly, handing Éclair a piece of paper. Éclair looked at the paper before turning her eyes back to Haruhi's. Haruhi smiled and kissed Éclair's forehead. "Good-bye Éclair." She said before walking out of the room. Éclair just sat there for a while before she raised her knees to her chest and sobbed.

_[Yeah, yeah, yeah….Yeah, yeah, yeah….]

* * *

_So I hope y'all like it!

~3 Pheen


End file.
